Together Under the Christmas Tree
by fateMoon
Summary: Usui wishes to spend this Christmas Eve together with Misaki. Will Minako grant his wish or will he spend this Christmas alone again? One-shot. :  please R&R


**A/N: hey guys! I've decided to write a one-shot special for Christmas edition ^^ I know it took a very long time to update my story. Well, a lot of things had been happening in this month so my thoughts are messed up and couldn't focus on **_**Draw Me Closer.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid sama T_T**

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Special: Together Under The Christmas Tree <strong>

The door bell rang and Minako welcomed the two familiar guests she had been expecting for.

"Ara ara.. Usui-kun and Hinata-kun is here. What a coincidence that you both arrive at the same time. Come on in. Both Misaki and Suzuna had been expecting you. Oh and by the way Usui-kun, please wait in the living room for awhile as Misaki is still getting ready upstairs but you are very welcome to go to her room. It's the second door from right." She finished her sentence with a very bright smile.

"Thank you Minako-san, but I prefer helping you to set the table for dinner," Usui politely replied '_I don't want to ruin the surprise she is talking about.'_

"Do you need any help Minako-san? Is Suzuna ready? Then I just help you out in the kitchen," Shintani happily walked in the kitchen to help Minako too.

'_It sure is nice to get some help in the kitchen especially with my daughters' boyfriend. This is sweet. I can't believe that both of my daughters are having normal high school life. I am so relieved though.' _Minako smiled to herself.

"By the way Minako-san, may I talk to you for a second?" Usui's tone turned a bit serious and they both are gone to the next room.

Meanwhile Misaki started to panic when she heard the doorbell rang as she was still in the middle of styling her hair. Suzuna entered her room just in time and helped her in adding final touch to her makeup and help her with the hair. Once she was done, she took the dress she hung near her bed. She quickly changed her clothes and put on the newly bought heels and went downstairs with Suzuna.

By the time both girls entered the dining room, Usui's eyes fixed to the beautiful Misaki standing in front of him, HIS beautiful Misaki is standing in front of him trying to drive him crazy. She was wearing a red spaghetti straps dress that lay just a few inches above her knee which fits her slender body perfectly. Her curve was showing and her smooth legs were very appealing that goes with the 4 inches high heels. Her hair was curled lightly and a finishing touch of a fashionable hairpin that matches her earrings. She wore a heart-shaped necklace that she got from the Yumemishi school festival.

Usui used his blonde locks to cover his slightly blushing face and tried to calm his fast-beating heart before trying to compose himself again.

"So this is the surprise you want to give me, misa-chan. You are so sly, very cute and pretty. It seems that I can't have enough just by looking at you," Usui ended his word with a smirk and raise one eyebrow.

"Shut up pervert!" Misaki blushed deeply as she felt very happy from the compliment and tried to calm down after seeing his smirk.

**On the other side of the room…**

"woahhh! Suzuna! You look so beautiful tonight. That dress suits you well," Shintani cheerfully give out a compliment to his girlfriend.

"You too, You-kun," suzuna replied, smiling.

Minako was glad that it was a very happy Christmas Eve. They enjoyed dinner and spend an hour chatting together under the small Christmas tree.

When the clock showed 9:30, Usui pulled Misaki's hand and wave goodbye to Minako.

"H.. heyy.. Where are we going all of the sudden? Aren't we supposed to stay inside? And what was that goodbye to my mo… woahhh! USUI PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW OR I'LL SCREAM!" Misaki was airborne and carried by Usui bridal style.

"Sssshhh… you really don't want to wake the neighbors at this hours won't you?" Usui stated.

"I DEMAND YOU TO TELL ME WHERE WE ARE mmmm…" misaki couldn't continue her sentence as Usui locked her lips with his, leaving a speechless Misaki quiet.

"We are just heading to my apartment to spend some quality time together in this Christmas Eve," emphasizing the word _quality_ to the point of exaggeration. "Anyway your mom gave me the permission even before I give out the proposal. All I need to say is 'I prepared a special present for Misaki but I can't bring it here' and she told me 'she is all yours tonight'. That was generous of her,' he playfully smiled as he increased his walking speed.

Misaki couldn't close her mouth and was speechless for a period of time. She can't believe her mom actually agreed to Usui's request. She felt cheated and deceived, but whatever happened, she still have a small feeling of happiness in her heart just by thinking that she will be spending this Christmas Eve only with Usui.

Usui inserted the key and unlocked the spacious dark apartment. He was planning not to turn on the light as the light of the Christmas city was bright enough to let them both see each other or to see the exact location of everything there. Usui made his way to the kitchen and prepared two cups of steaming hot chocolate. He quickly made his way to the sofa.

Misaki noticed that he changed the sofa's position viewing the entire city below. Since Usui's apartment is on the 30th floor, the whole town is visible through the glass window. _10:15_, Misaki thought, _what is this alien up to now? I really don't want to let mom stay late because of waiting for me to go home…_

"Actually I got a duplicate of your house key and your mother said that I can have you as long as I want. She just told me to bring you back home with me to have Christmas dinner together," Usui, who was moving his sitting position right next to her and pulled her into his embrace, broke the silence.

"H-how can you read my mind? I still don't get your super-alien-reading-other's- mind-power and LET ME GO THIS INSTANCE IF YOU WANT TO STAY ALIVE," Misaki screamed on top of her lung. She struggled but it was fruitless. The more she struggled, the tighter his grip around her waist.

"Don't wanna," he answered nonchalantly.

"Stupid Takumi…," she softly murmured as not to be heard by him.

Usui chuckled when he heard her called his first name. He was happy because she rarely called him with that initial. He took a quick glance to his girlfriend and smiled even wider when he saw her blushing madly while snuggling in him deeper. He didn't want to ruin this moment so he just stay quiet and let her do what she want.

After a moment of silence hugging each other, Usui decided that they should decorate his Christmas tree.

"You bought a Christmas tree? Well at least you have 'something' to decorate your house with," she pointed it out loud.

"I bought it so that we could spend our holiday doing this but it seems that you never want to go to my apartment anymore so I have to think of a way to do so. It's a good thing your mom cooperate well with me," Usui pouted at first but it was followed by a smile in his face. Misaki couldn't help but blush lightly.

"You are so cute you know. Especially with this kind of outfit and heels, it makes me want to…" he couldn't finish his sentence because Misaki cut him by screaming "PERVERT! STOP THINKING ABOUT PERVERTED STUFF!" her face was so red and her nose was turning red too due to the cold air and her clothing.

"I think you are the pervert here, misa-chan~ I was just saying that with this kind of outfit, it makes me want to give you a jacket or my clothing since your skin was very cold when I felt you just now. Are you expecting me to do 'something', misa-chan~?" usui leaned down and reduced the distance between them. Misaki's cheek quickly turned into deep red colour and couldn't look toward his eyes.

"N-n-noo I am n-nott.." the nervousness in her tone was very obvious.

"Then what are you afraid of? Look at me," Usui tilted her face until their eyes met. Closing the small gap, Usui locked his lip with hers. She didn't want to give in and let him had his way. She tried to resist but she was drowning to the sweet scent he was emitting. Eventually she gave up and kissed him back passionately. She tangled her hands around his neck as he tightened his grip around her waist. They kissed like they had been separated for long and only interrupted when their lung screamed for air. Their breathing was fast and uneven, her face flushed and red due to the sweet moment they experience a while ago. But now it was even redder because she was embarrassed of her bold action. Then she remembered.

"The Christmas tree! Let's decorate it now. We have an hour 'till Christmas." Misaki quickly clear the awkward moment and head to the Christmas tree located at the corner of the glass window. Usui was too happy by what had happen because Misaki rarely kiss him back, so he smiled to himself contently. He went to his room and took a jacket for her before he went to the storeroom and withdraws the Christmas decoration he bought.

The Christmas tree is small. It was a very simple, around 30 inches tall tree. Misaki got the star and place it on top of the tree. Usui hung lots of decorations onto it and finally they are done. The last decoration Misaki saw was two red stockings lying on the ground.

"What's with that stocking, alien?" she questioned him.

"Oh. That is for us. We should hang stockings by the fireplace and let Santa put in our Christmas gift," he casually answered.

"Are you an idiot or are you born to be one?" Misaki sarcastically replied.

"I am born to be together with you," he turned to her and smiled. Misaki couldn't help but blush madly and tried to look away in order not to be seen by him. But no matter how much she hides it, Usui knew what is happening. He lightly chuckle and stand up, carrying the two stocking toward his fireplace.

"The pink one is Ayuzawa's, and the red one is mine. Let's just see what Santa give us tomorrow and see whether he loves me or you more," he told her with a chibi face.

"Why you little…." She didn't finish her sentence and just launch herself to him with an iron fist, ready to tackle him when she got the chance. Of course she stood no chance fighting the alien. She fall on the sofa and the Usui quickly took advantage of the situation and hold both her hands with his left hand and lock her legs with his as one hand started to caress her cheek. He leaned down to her ear and seductively whisper at her ear. "Do you think you can beat me, Ayuzawa?" Usui grinned when he heard her flinched.

Misaki could hear her heartbeat racing and pray that he won't notice it. She tried to compose herself but failed. Her face won't cooperate as it formed a deep blush from her ear to her cheek. Usui let her go and smiled to her. _Damn, that smile is so mesmerizing. Stop smiling idiot, _Misaki couldn't help but notice the big smile on his face.

"Wait here for a while," Usui stood up and disappeared into the kitchen. Misaki was wondering what he was doing inside. As curiosity filled her up, she decided to go to the kitchen and see what's going on. She walked for a few step and then heard his voice.

"Don't peep Misa-chan~" Usui's playful voice was heard.

"I-I am not peeping stupid alien,' Misaki stammered and cursed herself for being found out. She wondered how did he know she was about to peep. _Stupid outer space alien power_, she thought. Not realizing that he was still talking to her.

"Misaki? Did you hear me? I was asking you then why were you approaching me?" Usui popped his head from his kitchen, smiling toward her.

Surprised, Misaki answered him. "U-umm, ano… I was just… stretching. YES. Just stretching. I was just stretching my whole body. And toilet. I want to go to the toilet." She tried to brainstorm ideas of what she should tell him because he can read her thoughts.

"Really?" Usui looked questioningly to her. "I am not convinced by that," he smirked.

"YES! You are such a stupid alien. Why are you not convinced? It's true that I was about to go to the toilet when a _CERTAIN_ outer space alien stopped me," she rolled her eyes toward him accusingly.

"Do you really want o know why I am not convinced? Because the toilet is in the other direction of this kitchen,' he finished his sentence with a smirk. "With that I concluded that you really are curious of what is going on in the kitchen. Do you miss me that much that you tried to peep on me? Too bad, I can't tell what's d surprise is," then he was gone in the kitchen again.

Misaki was speechless. She was discovered again. She was so annoyed why Usui has a habit of finding her mistake. She quickly went to the bathroom to avoid any weird thoughts from the alien any further.

After awhile, Usui heard her girlfriend exiting the bathroom and smiled to herself. He took the entire item needed and returned to the couch; sat right next to her and pulled her by her waist. She tried to free herself but then stopped when she felt his head resting on her shoulder. "Stay," was all she heard from him. She didn't know what to do so she stayed without arguing.

After 15 minutes staying in that position, Usui freed himself from her and took the item he brought to his side. It was a small opened glass jar that looked like a circular fish aquarium with a candle at the center of it. Misaki didn't know what it is. She was about to open her mouth to ask him but then Usui knew her question already and answered.

"It is said that when a couple spend their Christmas Eve together and lit a candle and place it under a Christmas tree, their love will remain forever," he explained and smiled when he said the word forever. Misaki felt butterflies in her stomach and felt her heart beating rapidly. Her cheeks started to get hot and couldn't help but give out a sincere smile to him.

"I wanted to do this since I was a child but found no girl I love until now. You will be my first and only girl that I am going to do this with. Let's decorate it together," he smiled deeply to her before taking a permanent marker from one of the table near the bright Christmas tree.

"I want to write both of our names!" Misaki was so enthusiastic in decorating that she didn't realize Usui was too happy seeing her in this state. Usui couldn't help but felt content in his heart too. He joined Misaki in decorating and without knowing it was 11:53.

"Done," Misaki happily stated. "Now let us light the candle and put it under the tree. This is fun. I never thought that doing his is this fun, right Usui?" Misaki didn't realize that she is driving him mad.

"Usui? You okay?" Misaki looked confused when she saw Usui's face hidden under his blond lock.

Suddenly she was pushed down on the couch and then trapped between him.

"Misaki, do you really want to kill me that much? Showing a very cute expression without having self-conscious. NEVER show that kind of face to anyone except for me." His tone sound very angry and as if he was holding back something.

Misaki's vein popped and she kicked him hard and shouted, "ARE YOU AN IDIOT? This is all your fault! If you had never showed up in my life I would never discover this side of me and I won't easily show anyone this side of me other than you," she was blushing really hard and her face was red as a monkey. Usui was too surprise when he heard she said that sentence. His eyes were popping out from its original place. Trying to compose himself, he then hugged his knees while smiling widely, too happy that he couldn't look at her right now. After calming himself down, he stood up, walked toward her, give her a light peck on her lips and said, "I know, you will only and always show this kind of face to me," Usui lightly chuckled and walked in the kitchen to take a lighter.

He returned and lit the candle. It turned out to be better than she expected. She started smiling again and before she knew, the clock strike twelve, showing that the day is over and its Christmas. She was surprised when Usui suddenly gave her a warm embrace from behind and say, "Merry Christmas, Misaki. I hope Santa will grant my wish this year. I hope that Misaki will love me forever and we will be together always."

"M-merry Christmas, T-takumi. I hope that a certain alien won't annoy me," she smiled and then turned her face so that she was facing him and then kissed him on the cheek. Usui, on the other hand, took this opportunity to kissed her fully on her lip. Misaki didn't try to resist this time, instead she happily kiss him back.

"It's late now. You should rest. You can use the bed in the room. I'll use the couch," Usui gently told her once they finish kissing, forehead still touching each other's.

"u-umm.. I want to stay for a while here," Misaki looked away while saying the phrase.

"awww.. That's sweet. Misa-chan wanted to stay with her master for the rest of the Christmas night," Usui playfully added.

"SHUT UP PERVERT! If I had known you are so annoying I should have followed what you said and go to sleep!" Misaki's agry voice can be heard.

"I'm just kidding," he laughed. "Of course I prefer to spend the night with my girlfriend," emphasizing the word 'girlfriend'. Misaki couldn't help but blush harder.

"You better not do anything pervert or I'll return home," she threatened him.

"Alright, alright. I promise," he replied, still laughing. He couldn't help but steal a kiss from her.

"heyy.. That's not fair," Misaki complained.

"wanna make it fair?" he playfully answered why pointing to his lips.

"NO THANK YOU!" Misaki grouchily answered, slapping his back first before adjusting her position deeper to his warm embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you all enjoy your holiday ^^. And thank you for reading my fic. As usual, PLEASE REVIEW \^o^/ . **


End file.
